


Taxi Au

by IncognitoButterfly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoButterfly/pseuds/IncognitoButterfly
Summary: Please do not kill me for this, this is an AU I made at 2 am for Twitter and people wanted me to finish it so here it is.Do not read this if you don't want to read angst and shitty writing please.thank u





	Taxi Au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone on twitter who made me do this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+on+twitter+who+made+me+do+this).



> again, I apologize, please do not kill me.

\- AU where JJ steals Yuuri from Viktor and Viktor leaves the sport entirely, moves to moscow and becomes a depressed taxi driver.-

JJ and Yuuri go to the Rostelecom cup in Moscow one day and after winning gold and silver, they get drunk and catch a taxi who happens to be Viktor. They don’t notice it and just flirt like hopeless drunks, make out and confess their love to each other. 

“I have never loved anyone like I loved you,” JJ says. 

“I have never loved anyone like I loved you,” Yuuri repeats in reply. 

When the two arrive at their destination, JJ goes out of the car and Yuuri pays for the taxi, but when he sees Viktor, he freezes in place. That silver hair and those blue eyes look so intensely familiar. But it’s not the happy, sweet and extravagant Viktor that he knows. The man in front of him looks lifeless, wearing ugly clothes and his hair is a mess. “T-thank you sir,” Yuuri says in butchered Russian. 

“You’re welcome,” Viktor replies in a monotone voice that sends shivers down Yuuri’s spine. 

Yuuri thinks about it all day the next day, heart aching, wrong feelings. The thought of Viktor brings back memories to Yuuri, memories of when they were together. Oh how happy Viktor was, he was so full of life and so beautiful… so lovely. He was Yuuri’s first love. Come to think of it, Yuuri doesn’t even remember why they suffered a rough patch together. Their love seemed to be unbreakable, the whole world knew that they were getting married. So what happened? 

“Well, that’s just life” Yuuri whispers to himself, “love changes.” 

Although telling himself that, he could not forget Viktor’s face. He wants to soothe him, to give him happiness. He wants to kiss him, to show him love again. Whenever that thought lingers in his mind, he shakes his head and looks at JJ, telling himself to not look back. But the more the thought comes back, the less distracting JJ becomes. 

“What is Viktor to me? What is JJ to me?” Yuuri asks himself, “What happened to me?” He gets an emotional crisis and an anxiety attack. JJ tries to figure out what’s wrong but Yuuri will not tell him and it worries JJ. 

Yuuri decides to go looking for Viktor while JJ is asleep, he wants to make sure that Viktor is okay. He thinks that if he finds Viktor and finds out that Viktor is totally fine without him, this nightmare will end. However, when he finds Viktor, he falls on his knees and apologizes. He’s a big mess, he cries, confessing his love to Viktor and constantly saying that he’s sorry and that he misses him. Everything that Yuuri has been telling himself all of these years is a lie comes out as a hard truth, all pouring out of his mouth as fast as his tears. Viktor responds heavily to Yuuri’s confessions, crying and telling him how much he missed him too and how much he loves him. Yuuri, being hasty and dysfunctional, kisses Viktor. The touch of Viktor’s lips is so intoxicating to Yuuri, it’s as if he’s been starved of this feeling. Viktor’s lips are soft, loving, gentle. Everything about this moment feels beautiful and perfect, nothing around them is real anymore. They can’t get enough of each other. But when Viktor pulls away, smile wide and tears in his eyes, Yuuri realizes what he has done. 

He realizes he cheated on JJ. He remembers the love he had with JJ and guilt poors over him. He is torn and in pain. He runs away

He goes back to the hotel room and JJ is worried sick, hair a mess and eyes wild. "where were you? I was so scared!!! What happened, tell me, tell me!”  
But Yuuri Is just sobbing with hiccups and trying to breathe and JJ tries to calm him down and soothe him and Yuuri just yells out "I cheated on you with Viktor!” over and over again. JJ thinks Yuuri is having guilt trips over leaving Viktor again.

"babe, don't worry, it's in the past, it's over.” JJ says, “You're with me now, remember? I'm sure that Viktor got over it." And Yuuri starts screaming again and gets so exhausted that he passes out. 

JJ takes care of Yuuri, he's so worried for him. And then somebody knocks on their hotel room. JJ goes to open it while letting Yuuri sleep. He opens the door and it's Viktor with a tired look and flowers. He's suprised to see JJ, he thought Yuuri ended things with JJ. JJ is not very pleased either. 

“Viktor? Why are you here?” 

“Sorry, I thought it was Yuuri’s room” 

“What do you need with Yuuri?” 

“Why do you care?” 

“I’m his boyfriend.” 

Viktor drops his flowers, “didn’t he break up with you?” 

“No.” 

Viktor finally understands the situation and knows that Yuuri is probably going through something. But he doesn’t want to ruin Yuuri’s love life if it’s happy, so he just lies to JJ that he was hoping Yuuri changed his mind. “Don’t tell him I came,” Viktor says and leaves. 

JJ, at first, thinks that Viktor is just obsessed with Yuuri and being a creep, but then realizes that it all makes too much sense. Yuuri yelling out about cheating on him and then Viktor coming back. When Yuuri wakes up, JJ asks Yuuri about what happened when he was gone. 

“I… I cheated on you…” 

“No, tell me what happened. I want to know the truth.” 

Yuuri, unable to cry or break down anymore, calmly explains what happened. “I’m so sorry, JJ, I promise you that I will never do this again-“ 

JJ sighs and covers his face, making Yuuri feel even worse. JJ takes his time to say something. 

“JJ, I still love-“ 

“No. No you don’t, you proved it to me that you love Viktor, not me.” 

“JJ-“ 

“You confessed to him, you kissed him, you lost yourself. You loved him all this time, didn’t you?” 

“JJ, that’s not true!” 

“If Viktor and I were in danger, who would you save first?” 

Yuuri wants to say JJ, but he knows that’s a lie. He knows he will protect Viktor with his life no matter what. 

“You don’t need to answer. Yuuri, I’m not mad at you.” 

“You’re not?” 

“I’m hurt but not mad. Do you remember how we got together, Yuuri? I divorced Isabella and you had a rough patch with Viktor. While my love with Isabella ended, your love with Viktor never did. You may have felt something for me, I don’t think that you used me as escape or anything, I felt like what we had was real.” 

“It was real!” 

“I know. Yuuri, I have never loved anyone like I love you,” JJ started and signaled for Yuuri not to interrupt, “and you have never loved anyone like you loved me. But you’ve always loved somebody more. And that somebody is Viktor Nikiforov.” 

Yuuri is shocked to hear this all from JJ, but he knows that it’s all true, everything that JJ said. He loves JJ, but he loves and always have loved Viktor more. JJ was just an experience, a something in between. But Viktor is his one true love. 

“JJ… aren’t you hurt by this?” 

“I am, Yuuri, because I really do truly love you. But who am I to deny you love? Viktor and Yuuri are inseparable, not even the king can come between them.” 

“I don’t know if he will accept me anymore…” 

“He came after you today, he had flowers and he wanted to see you. I didn’t let him in because I didn’t get it at that point. Yuuri, he loves you, he waited for you all these years. You have to go after him.” JJ forces a smile, tears flowing down his cheeks, “Go after him, he’s waiting for you.” 

Yuuri widens his eyes and gasps, standing up quickly, “I will! I will go after him! JJ… thank you.” 

“I’d do anything for you, babe,” JJ smiles. 

Yuuri smiles back and says, “JJ, even if I don’t love you the way I love Viktor, you will always have a place in my heart. What we had was real, I don’t want you to ever forget how much you mean to me.” 

They say their last goodbyes and Yuuri rushes to find Viktor. JJ is left alone and can finally let out his cries, feeling beyond hurt, but proud of himself for doing what he did. 

Yuuri finds Viktor on a bridge, staring off into the distance. He rushes to Viktor, who is surprised to see him once again. 

“Yuuri… what…” 

“Viktor, I love you! I love you and only you!” Yuuri yells out, this time feeling love and happiness with every word he says, knowing for a fact that it’s true. 

“But, JJ-“ 

“JJ let me go, don’t worry,” Yuuri said, holding Viktor’s hands in his own, “I’m sorry for the mess that the last few days have been… well, the past few years… and I’m sorry for making you wait for me for so long. But I am here now and I will never let you go!” 

“Are you sure, Yuuri?” Viktor smiles softly and squeezes Yuuri’s hand, “If you come back to me, I will never let you go.” 

“Never let me go,” Yuuri says, smiling widely, eyes watering and voice breaking, “stay by my side and never leave. Marry me, Viktor!” 

“What?” Viktor chuckles weakly, tearing up as well. 

“Marry me, stay with me forever. Never let me go ever again. I want to be yours forever. Even when I think I’m losing my love for you, I want you to hold me close and prove me wrong again and again.” he hugs Viktor tightly and shovers his face in his chest. 

“Okay,” Viktor whispers and kisses the top of Yuuri’s head. 

Viktor and Yuuri get married, JJ becomes really good friends with them and finds a different love, the media goes crazy and everyone is confused, but happy with the outcome. 

THE END.


End file.
